Emmett's strength
by grAciegurl
Summary: Bella's younger sister, Cosette is in danger. and the it will take all of Emmett's strength to save her.
1. Prologue

All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

2:28 only two more minutes than I will be free for the entire summer! Yet this summer isn't going to be to great. I haven't seen Bella in months, she hasn't even called. I know she is hiding something from me. And now I know what, I know exactly what. Bella is a vampire, changed by Edward. I know this because I saw Edward sparkling in the sun once, plus he never eats. And I think they had a child, and I think that those two reasons is why she is hiding. But there is no reason to hide when I know what's going on. I am definitely not going to tell Charlie anything, or anyone for that matter. Riiiing! Well, there goes the school bell, I am officially out for summer. No one has time to pick me up, no one ever does. Its like when Bella met Edward she completely forgot about me, and Charlie is hardly ever home. I have met Edward, but Bella has been hiding the rest of her family from me. I feel so alone as I began my long walk home.

When I reach the door, pull the key out of my backpack and unlock the door. Then I put away they key and close the door, then I turn to head to the kitchen for a snack, but what I see makes me stop dead in my tracks.


	2. Colette meets the Cullens

*All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*

Charlie, Renee, and all of my family members lay dead in front of me. In front of the pile of body bodies sat a card and it on the front it read, Colette. So I opened the card and read what it said. To Colette and to whom it may concern. We want Colette, because we have seen her having the power that Jane has. The ability to endues severe pain onto someone, just we see her power to be much more great then Jane's. And therefore we are coming for her, soon. As you can see we have taken care of all of the human issues evolving her, Signed, the Volturi. I grabbed the letter and ran outside, closing the door behind me. I scrambled for my phone, then called Bella. I soon got voicemail, this is what I left her "B-Bella something t-terrible has h-happened you h-have to come h-home please Bella" Then my voicemail time ran out. I was super shaky and adrenaline pumped through my ears. I franticly searched throughout my contacts for a Cullen perhaps Bella had called off of my phone before. I searched and searched until I found one, Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I pressed dial and he picked up quickly and said "Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking" "This is C-Colette, Bella's s-sister someone broke I-into our house and killed e-everyone I know" I said frantically then I said "I t-tried to call Bella b-but she didn't a-answer" Then he quickly responded "I am on my way, where are you right now Colette?" "I'm o-outside my h-house." Then he said "Ok Colette, you stay right there, we will be there soon" I managed to whisper an "o-ok" back to him. Then he said "I'm almost to your house, so I'm going to hang up now, ok?" "Ok" I said back to him. Moments later people piled out of some fancy cars and headed towards the house. Then I remembered the letter, and I walked to Carlisle, who was walking towards to the house. I caught up with him and handed him the letter. "This was in front of the pile" I told him. He took the letter and headed inside.

I turned and walked to Esme, who was rushing towards me. Esme is right here, Carlisle is inside, Emmet is inside, Rosalie is over with Alice and Jasper, and Edward is heading inside. But where is Bella? My thoughts were interrupted by Esme asking me "Are you alright dear?" I nodded yes and then she said "Rose and I are going to take back to our house, and Bella is there" When she said Bella she and Rosalie eyed each other, I wonder why. We got into a black Mercedes and sped off in the direction of the Cullen house. I haven't ever been to the Cullen house but I imagine it as a cute cottage like feel to it.

Man was I wrong about the cottage type house. it's a huge modern house with many windows and pastel colors. We walked in and immediately Esme received a phone call from Carlisle, I'm not sure what he said but she kept glancing over at my direction. Soon she left the room. Then Bella walked into the room, with a small girl walking in behind her. "Come on in Nessie, and meet Colette." Bella said. Bella looked so much different then last time I saw her. Her face is pale yet flawless and her eyes a an extremely light shade of hazel. After I had met Nessie and saw Bella again. Around this time Esme returned and said "Carlisle read the letter, and we are going to send you and Emmet to our friends in Falkland Islands, off the coast of Argentina." She told me. Then she turned to Rosalie and said "Take her to bed, she leaves at 3 a.m."


End file.
